An Average Day
by emirozus
Summary: You're only a Turk if your average day consists of a drug bust in Costa del Sol, and Vincent isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. Requested by ghostthief7. —Vincent & Verdot.


**EDIT:** Huh this story had no format nor AN. That's weird.

**A/N:** Requested by **ghostthief7**, hope they like!

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Vincent had really been anticipating his 'late day' to work. While an experienced Turk such as himself didn't require more than two and a half hours of sleep every three days, he figured that with all the hard work he had been doing lately he more than <em>deserved<em> to sleep for eight hours, at the _least_.

But, Fate always had liked to mess up his plans, so Vincent found himself shooting up in bed at the sound of relentless pounding at the door to his modest apartment. With a string of uncharacteristic curses, Vincent ran a hand through his hair and stumbled through his living room to open the front door, a frown set on his face.

"About damn time you open up the door, Valentine."

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked, his voice frustrated. "I'm not supposed to come in until nine, and-" -at this Vincent glanced at the sky- "-the sun isn't even up."

"I'm your _partner_, Valentine," the man smiled slightly and cocked a brow. "Doesn't my appearance here tell all?"

Vincent groaned slightly and leaned his head against the doorframe. "Where are we going this time, Verdot?"

Verdot, Vincent's _unofficial _partner (they were recruited around the same time, and often worked together, causing the other Turks to dub them partners), was a no-nonsense, work-driven Turk who was only a few months younger than Vincent. The two of them were somewhat prodigies, considering their rapid growth in such a short period of time. Vincent liked working with him; he shared Vincent's theory about missions- you go in, kill the guy or take whatever, and leave.

"Costa del Sol," he answered, and he continued talking at Vincent's groan. "I hate that place as much as you, but apparently the mission's important enough to send us out two seconds after it was called in."

With a small huff, Vincent opened the door and let his partner in, shutting it and returning to his room to dress. Taking one of his many pressed navy blue suits, Vincent quickly threw it on along with his tie. He splashed his face with cold water to wake him up, and quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth.

Just before Vincent left, he opened his bedside table and grabbed his handgun, tucking it in between the waistband of his pants. Verdot was waiting for him by the door, and as soon as Vincent emerged from his room Verdot opened the door and let himself out.

"You know what Carter told me the other day?" Verdot murmured as they entered the streets, referring to an older Turk.

"What?"

"He said that we were like the same person, our attitudes and everything," Verdot said, a smirk of some sorts on his face. "He claimed that one day we were going to merge into one person."

Vincent wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>"This isn't turning out like I planned."<p>

"What does, Valentine?"

A curse, thirty bullets and a few gurgling screams later, the two Turks slowly stood up from behind their cover, a busted pickup truck. With a sigh, Vincent reloaded his gun, watching as Verdot examined the area around them. "I'd say we got them all," Verdot said, nudging one of the bodies on the ground with his boot.

"Finally," Vincent groaned. "Where are the drugs?"

"The warehouse."

"And you saw no one get away?"

"Nobody."

"Good," Vincent nodded. "Then let's destroy the drugs and get out of here."

Verdot nodded and reloaded his gun, preparing in case they got jumped. Vincent took point and broke in the warehouse by smashing a window with the butt of his gun, and the two Turks waited before climbing in to see if they could hear any other inhabitants.

"These bastards are very smart," Verdot commented as he dug through a bag of Softs to pull out many kilos of various drugs. "Hiding drugs in Softs. You do realize that this means that the entire world has gotten drugs from here? Costa del Sol is only the _biggest_ producer of Softs."

"I know," Vincent replied, frowning a bit. "But I don't understand why _we_ are the ones busting them."

"Well, either the leaders of Shinra aren't pleased with their drugs, or it's time for one of their monthly goodwill missions. You know how it is."

"I _do_ know," Vincent muttered. Even though he was a Turk and had practically pledged allegiance to Shinra, he didn't always agree with their, well, _use_ of the Turks. He had received notice of a bodyguard mission for some scientist, and he was _not_ looking forward to that one. The Shinra scientists were all delusional idiots with a thirst for power.

"Anyway," Vincent said. "Let's check the place for stragglers and then burn it down."

"Sure," Verdot said, heading up a flight of stairs beside him. Vincent followed, watching their backs, and he shot to attention whenever he head the tell-tale click of someone loading their gun.

"Duck!" he barely had time to shout before a barrage of bullets lodged themselves into the wall above. "Well, shit," he cursed as he loaded his gun. He didn't have a surplus of ammo left, but with the sounds coming from above it seemed like he would need every bullet he had. He just hoped Verdot was better off.

Vincent took a few steps down the staircase and looked at the large warehouse in front of him, and he frowned when he noticed that even more people were filing out of offices and the like, every one with a gun. Vincent headed back up beside Verdot.

"You take upstairs, I'll clear down," Vincent said, and then flew to a crouch to take out a few incoming locales. He heard Verdot release a few choice words before replacing his handgun with the machine gun he had strapped to his back.

Five minutes later, Vincent was dangerously low on ammo, and the enemies were slowly but surely starting to let up. Verdot had made his way off of the staircase to the floor above, while Vincent was trying to take out the load of angry drug-dealing Costa del Sol residents who weren't too happy with Shinra's intrusion.

"Verdot, I need ammo!" Vincent shouted as he retreated up the stairs, loading the last round of bullets into his gun. Verdot, who had practically wiped out the top floor, save a few stragglers, shrugged and held his machine gun on the alert with his right hand, tossing back a few rounds to Vincent, who barely had time to pocket them before he had to kill a few men coming up the stairs.

Even though the strongest soldiers in Shinra's little army probably couldn't handle the shithole that the two Turks had managed to wedge themselves into, Vincent and Verdot _could_, because they were Turks.

Vincent wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>"Well done, boys! You've done very well!" Their supervisor said, leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face. He was just another Shinra lackey who was far too concerned with his paycheck instead of the Turks he was leading.<p>

"Thanks, sir," Vincent said nonchalantly, Verdot doing the same.

The duo left their supervisor's office, and Vincent sighed as soon as the door was shut behind him. "I didn't particularly like that mission."

"Neither did I," Verdot said, grabbing some coffee from a counter they passed on their way out. "You know how many dead bodies there are in that burnt down place?"

"Tons," Vincent sighed. It was all part of the job.

"Yo, Valentine!" a call from behind him.

Vincent turned, quirking his brow as Carter approached him. "You back from your mission?" Carter asked, and Vincent nodded.

"How'd it go?"

"It was a drug bust," Verdot said. "What do you think?"

"Dead people and lots of drugs," Carter waved it off. "I know what you mean. Anyways, how about the two of you head down to the bar down the street and have a few drinks? You could use it, I would think."

"I've got to get home," Verdot said, and Carter grinned while Vincent merely looked amused. Verdot narrowed his eyes at the two. "Don't look at me like that."

"She's got you whipped," Carter grinned. "Your girlfriend does."

"Did I ever tell you that she's pregnant?" Verdot smiled, turning and walking off with a wave and a 'see you later.'

"He didn't tell _me_ that," Vincent said, a brow up in question at the retreating man's back.

Carter only laughed a little. "He sure as hell didn't tell _me_, either."

Clapping Vincent's back, the elder Turk led him down the hallway and to the elevator. "Now, Vincent, I've heard of your transfer to Nibelheim for protecting that Dr. Crescent chick. And it sound like it sucks."

"Yes," Vincent agreed monotonously, not liking where this conversation was going.

"And, all of your friends here have decided that it is in _your _best interests that you get laid sometimes soon before you go to Nibelheim."

Vincent would've been scandalized if he hadn't been expecting something like this. "No, Carter."

"Yes, Valentine. You're a damn good Turk, kid, but you are _way_ too tightly wound and you really just need to find some hot chick and bed her."

"I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Wrong, you are _not_ perfectly capable, and we've decided to do this for you. Therefore, there is a very hot stripper meeting you at your apartment tonight at eleven. And until then, you are having a few drinks with me at the bar. Understood?"

Vincent _definitely_ wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
